User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Forces (One huge part, only!)
Narrator: *Reads the title* "Cuddles Zombie" *Suddenly, the background is having a huge robot who is destroying the city, then, the new word appears on the screen, too!* "FORCES!" We're, back, baby! *As we sees the robot destroying the town!* Fliqpy not only plans to ruin everything, he will take over the world! His robots was ruining the entire city! *The Robot uses laser out of the arm, causing some apartments to be set on fire!* This is awful, yes! Disco Bear: *He peeks out out the back of a ruined wall* Hm, ok, guys! It's your turns to be introduced, this is real! Dudes! *Lumpy, Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky are all appearing out after Disco Bear!* Lumpy: Yo, dude? Petunia: Here we are, guys! *Giggles is giggling and Flaky is nervously laughing, usually, yup!* Disco Bear: Well, people. Sigh, it looks like that this time, the city is in danger for real! *Disco Bear was watching the camera, yes!* Petunia: *Stares right at the screen!* But remember now, guys! This is just a tiny sequel, ok? It's just to entertain y'all, people. This series isn't really canon, y'know, people? Hm-Hm? *Petunia raised an eyebrow at the screen, too, yes!* Lumpy: Sigh, everything is so mother-trucking destroyed, man! Flaky: Gosh, he is such a terminator, yes! Eek! Disco Bear: Hm. Also, Cuddles have been missing for many months ago. Do anybody have ANY idea where Cuddles is, even, eh? Giggles: Meh, i think that Cuddles is TOO busy to help the environment and to save our planet, maybe? *Unfortunately, we see the answer, we see the outside of a suspicious club, Cuddles IS in there, we sees Cuddles inside it, now! Cuddles is holding dollars on his right hand, and, he is holding a beer bottle on his left hand. In front of him, two legs can be seen dancing, and, behind Cuddles on some chairs, from left to right, a Generic Tree Friend, a bear that resembles Toy Freddy, Sneaky, Flippy, and Mouse Ka-Boom. Yes, they are all in there!* Cuddles: XD! ;), YEAH! AWESOME! Y'know? Sigh, yes, eh, it feels kind of cool to get here every time, after telling your friends that you are busy and just because you're not, yup! Come on now, baby! *Laughs!* YEAH! *The Robot destroys even more! Laser triggering fire and explosions, omg!* Disco Bear: Sigh, due to the lack of Cuddles, the best thing to do is to have a new idea and to find a new partner! Giggles: Ok, don't worry now, friends! I'll handle this robot like any girl shall do, okay? Whee! *Giggles runs to The Robot!* AHEM! Hello? Mr. Giant Robot? *The Robot stares at Giggles* *Giggles is giggling!* Giggles: Yes, listen to me! Please! AHEM! >:/! You! Destroying our town is completely unacceptable! And because that i'm a girl, i am so freaking offended by this, HMPH! SHAME! Many girls will hate you for this, Mr. Robot! YEAH! *After a few seconds, The Robot obviously used the laser on Giggles, she screams of pain!* *Suddenly, Giggles is completely black and burned!* *She coughs now* Giggles: I knew it would happen! GAH! *Giggles faints now!* Disco Bear: *Goes to The Robot, too, then!* >:(! HEY! You have no right to shoot your laser at the pink chipmunk like that, buster! Feel the power of mah GUN! *Disco Bear is shooting The Robot and starts to laugh* YEAH! XD! Feel owned you jerk! YEAH! It's actually working! Ahem, TIMBER! *The Robot is falling, and, it crashed on the ground, yay!* YAY! XD! That's what you deserve, you really deserved that, you huge Robot! Oh, Yeah! *Suddenly, another robot right in the distance, it was noticing Disco Bear so it shooted him, too, then!* OOF! WAAAAAAH! *Flies away, then lands on the top of a roof!* UGH! Ah! 1 Time where i go like this! And, AH! *Falls again, on the ground!* GAH! X_X! Petunia: *Gasps!* <:O, Disco Bear? *She gets closer to him!* Please, Disco Bear, tell me that you isn't dead, baby, friend? Disco Bear: *Fortunately woke up* Ugh, yeah, don't worry you, i survived that! HAH! WAIT A MINUTE! *Looks, around* Hey where's my gun? *Quickly gets up!* *He is spinning around, once, again!* Guys, did ya see it? Since without it, i'm nothing because the gun thing is like one of the most amazing parts ever in the series! And without it, i will get myself killed! Oh, no! We gotta get Cuddles back, guys! *Disco Bear faints/lies on the ground!* Lumpy: Sigh, speaking of that. I REALLY wanna know where that mother-trucking rabbit is! Giggles: Sigh, ikr? Because i wanna..... <:(, Get married with him! *Giggles is crying on the ground!* *Sobs!* *SUDDENLY, a suspicious hummer is coming!* Narrator: Well, you should know who, eh? Giggles: *Gets up and gasps* GASPS! :O! :D! WAH! *Cuddles gets out of the car, but, he still have a phone on his right hand and a mug on his left hand* Cuddles: *Cuddles is introduced, btw, yay!* Hello, guys! Finally back now, eh? Yes, heh! So, i know that i said that i would stop texting AND drinking when i am driving, even if the exactly same time, yes! But really when i said so it WAS JUST a dream, duh! Sadly, some people died during the drive or ride. "SIX" People then, yes! Giggles: GASPS! ^^! Cuddles, you came back for us, didn't you Cuddles? YAY! You have returned, Cuddles! *Giggling* AH! *Giggles is jumping, but, she unfortunately missed him, and, she crashed into a car behind Cuddles, a green one, by accident yup, she gets up after that!* Cuddles? Where have you been for these months, Cuddles? You don't have a second girlfriend? Well, do ya Cuddles? Ya promised me to save the world, right, Cuddles? *Bats her eyes at Cuddles!* Cuddles: Uh, yeah, of course i did. I mean uh, it's not like that i have been on a secret club where i am focusing on other girls or something. Eh, heh? Right? I was like "Hey, wanna be mine, Darling?" Giggles: <:O, <:(, What? Disco Bear: CUDDLES! OMG! It's great that you have returned JUST in time today, dude! Phew! You see what's happening, right? *Shows Cuddles the reasons!* Fliqpy and his giant robot army is destroying the city and about to take over the world! AH! Cuddles: HEY! >:(, Fliqpy just makes me mad, now, guys! *Looks at the screen, once, again, yes!* Fat chance, he's way too overrated! *Cuddles looks at the other side, now, again!* Ok, guys! We have to des- HEY! Now, wait a minute, guys! *Looks, around* Uh, Toothy isn't here! Where is he, guys? *Toothy is ready to blow up the wall that Trump have builded, Toothy pushes the triggering thing, and, as dynamites are all covered in the wall, it all then EXPLODED! It caused Toothy to fall backwards, then, he quickly jumps back up and cleans himself, then he points forward himself!* Toothy: *During the explosion!:* WAH! *When he got up, again!:* SCREW YOU, DONALD TRUMP! >:)! Donald Trump: (Off-Screen, only heard away in the distance!:) CURSE YOU, TOOTHY THE BEAVER! >:(! Toothy: PHEW! Welp, job well done! *Toothy claps his hands, succeeded!* *Back to the others, right, now!:* Petunia: Well, then, if that's the case, guys, we need ONE more character that is wanting to help us to take down Fliqpy and his robots, who will take them down, eh? Tho, we actually needs MORE then one character, two or more is enough, right!? *She shrugs then!* Right! Lumpy: EXACTLY! We, must "EXACTLY!" Know where to find those cool mother-truckers to help us, now! Disco Bear: Well, i have a feeling that a random character will come out any second now, hm? Cuddles: NAH! You're a little too early, now, Disco Bear! We just have to say that we first must do a new game where we make 3 and 4 rules, that's actually, uh, yes, actually too lame to be in this episode, however, hm! Heh, dude! *Cuddles lies on the ground, wut? Crazy!* ???: HEY! You wanted help? I'll come now, fellas! *We see a tree, and the back of Petunia's head to the left and Disco Bear is to the right, he turns around and looks at the tree too, and that was too random! Actually, the character is on the roof of a house/apartment or whatever, his arm is seen and he shoots a rope to the branch, he flies to it, welp, gets there anyway!* WEEEE! ^^! Ahem! *The character is revealed to be:* Ozzy: ;)! Hey, dudes! Guess who i am? *Points at himself!* That's, right! XD, :), I am Ozzy the Fox! I REALLY wants to help you guys, because i hate Fliqpy so much! Heck, he even destroyed my disco discs! Ahem! Geranimo! ^^! *Ozzy then swings, that's the word, btw, "swings," back down to The Heroes!* WHOA! *Almost trips but he did handle it!* Anyway, you can count on me, Cuddles! I'm so totally in! ;)! Disco Bear: AWESOME! Ozzy, yeah, old pal of mine! *They high fives each other!* Oh, yeah! I am so happy that you will help us, Ozzy! So, who's the other character that wanna help us, hm, eh? *Disco Bear looks around the area* Sammy: *Waves!* Hey, Guys! I "COULD" Help you guys, but, sigh, i unfortunately have to go to school so i need a bus stop, do you know any bus stop, eh, Cuddles, hm? Brown Rabbit: *He holds a green fidget spinner in his left hand* And i'll be happy to help you guys too, BUT, can you do "Cuddles in Jurassic Park" Please, Cuddles? Oh, also, please add Toothy in it, please? Also, i'll offer ya my fidget spinner if ya wa- *Suddenly, he gets stomped on!* GAH! X_X! OOF! *Dies!* (Just kidding btw, it was an old red car, phew, not The Robot, yes, phew, btw!* *Suddenly, a brown/yellow ball is appearing, it's a spin dash move, and it's actually!:* Little Cuddles: Oh, i will help too, Dad! Cuddles: GASPS! :D! Little Cuddles? Your, alive? YAY! WAIT! The dreams wasn't even real! Uh... Well, i, guess, that, ok. Truth is revealed? *Cuddles shrugs at the camera, now, then!* XD! Heh! Little Cuddles: Daddy, Dude! I watched the news and heard the awful stuff that Fliqpy JUST did! So, that explains why i suddenly came here to help, yes! Alright, whoo! Ozzy: YEAH! Right? Yeah, now that we are three, together! We'll make an AWESOME Team, eh, guys? All Three: YES! ^^! Ozzy: I have this magic thing! *Ozzy uses the rope and uses it as a whip to test his skills, he accidentally whips on Cuddles!* Cuddles: OW! Ozzy: Whoops, ;(, Sorry, Cuddles! Cuddles: Ok, Ozzy, ;), Just be careful, well? Ozzy: YEAH! *"ACCIDENTALLY," Whips on the camera screen, causing it to fall, yeah, duh, dude!* Ooops, sorry! XD! Giggles: WOW! Such a weapon? It's kind of random, imo! *Giggling* *Giggles whispered to Lumpy, btw!* XD! Lumpy: Sigh, yeah, Giggles. Speaking of which, Sneaky would love that, ooops! *Covers his mouth, but, Lumpy's too late, heck, yes, so!* Cuddles: Ahem, Lumpy! That's illegal and i'm against that, y'know? Hm? Hm! Yeah! Sigh! Narrator: *Fliqpy is on his giant robot, jumping in front of the heroes, right, now!* Suddenly! Fliqpy showed up! Fliqpy: *He is laughing of evilness, usually!* >:D! Well, >:), We meet again, Cuddles and Company! HEH! Cuddles: WAAAH! IT'S BILLY WEST! *Points at Fliqpy!* Fliqpy: HEY! >:(, What the heck? I ain't even voiced by him, imbecile! I won't even get paid if i mention his name, dummy! Anyway, i will kill you, Cuddles! GRRRRR! Ozzy: (½ Idea of what he said!:) HEY! Why did you even broke my disco discs, man? That's is it! I will make flippin' burgers outta ya, man! >:(! Fliqpy: >;), Because your music sucks, Ozzy! HAH! XD, Awful disco discs, BAH! Hech! *Crazy laughter!* Ozzy: HEY! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO OZZY'S FAVORITE DISCS!? (Now The ½ Part i get, yes!) >:/! ARGH! *Ozzy attacks Fliqpy, throwing his rope on the arm on his robot!* Ozzy: OH! Ozzy will win! BECAUSE OZZY'S AWESOME! I'll kill ya! Your skin will be my discs! YEAH! Fliqpy: Oh, no ya don't! Ya can't kill me, fox! Little Cuddles: Meh, screw this fight, i'll go back to "Banjo Frenzy!" *Little Cuddles uses spin dash as he spins away in the distance!* Cuddles: *Shrugs as he stares at us!* <:(, Meh! Not his fault, man! <:/, This fight became boring just because of how useless i am for not fighting, anyway, here we go, now! COME! ON! *Cuddles attacks Fliqpy, too, then!' Narrator: *As they fight Fliqpy!* Only Cuddles and Ozzy left was fighting Fliqpy, if there's now only two heroes left, will they win this fight? Let's find out, guys, yeah! §1, Thing, uh, money? Fliqpy: <:O! WOAH! NO! >:/, Stop messing with my "robot!" WOAH! I'm gonna- GAH! *Fliqpy holds on for dear life, as his robot is shaking around* NO! Don't make me fall, wah! GRAH! Disco Bear: YEAH! Go Cuddles and Ozzy! Down with Fliqpy! YES! CAREFUL! Fliqpy Will smash you soon, Ozzy, dude! *The Robot uses Ozzy as a yo-yo!* Ozzy: YEAH! *Sadly, he hits Ozzy on the ground, now!* GAH! *It keeps hitting Ozzy until he gets totally squashed, yes!* YEOW! UGH! Meh! Ow! YEOW! *Last time it squashed him, his body is ruined! DEAD!* I'm the disc now, UGH! X_S! Cuddles: <:O, GASPS! Uh, what? NO! OZZY! *Looks at us!* Sigh, guys, this is the part of the story where i am supposed to cry just because this is an emotional moment, but come on! *Continues to be in the story* ;(, NOOOOO! OZZY! *Cries!* I was really slow, man! Oh, man! *Cuddles cries on Ozzy's dead body and sighs!* Fliqpy: *Laughing* Finally, ur mine now, Cuddles! *Laughs like a monster, now!* *The Robot grabs Cuddles up!* Cuddles: Uh-Oh! Hey come on! WAIT! FLIQPY! Fliqp-ster! You! Fliqpy: *Laughs as the arm shakes Cuddles around, then he stops both stuff, yeah, yes!* Finally your all mine, Cuddles! Now you can't do anything since your stuck! HAH! *Points at Cuddles!* So, now when i am back to evil again, y'know? I can finally end your life and rule the WORLD! HAH-HAH! Cuddles: WAH! Woah, hold on now, Fliqpy! Uh, y'know? HOW exactly will i die? Stabbed, shooted, electrocuted, shredded, strangled, eaten? *Shrugs?* Fliqpy: *Shakes his head!* Sigh, no, Cuddles! I am going to make "Cuddles Smoochie 2!" *The camera zooms in to Fliqpy's evil face!* >:), "Cuddles' DEATH Smoochie 2!" That't the name, yup! So, heh, that's cool yes? *Chuckling!* Cuddles: UH? Huh, u uh will add blood to it, right? And you will be in it too, right? And i am gonna even get killed by carrots, right? Fliqpy: No, Cuddles, sigh, Cuddles, i won't appear, Cuddles! It will be very obvious, and it will be very bad for you, but yes i will include carrots, yup! But, i will add AN ARMY OF CUDDLES CLONES THAT TURNS YOU INTO A FLIQPY SO THAT WE CAN RULE THE WORLD, TOGETHER! *Evil laughter!* Cuddles: *Camera zooms in to his shocked face!* >_:D, What do ya think about FORCES, Cuddles? I LOVE FORCES! Finally! They made me CANON! XD! *Psycho laughter as the thunder is striking, Cuddles is screaming of fear, even!* Cuddles: WAAAAAAH! *Wakes up again, a nightmare IN a nightmare, then!* WAAAAH! *Breathes again of relief* Phew! Sigh. *He hears something under the bed, suddenly!* Huh? <:(, Gulp! *The thunder is striking and Cuddles is lowering his head down, he gets shocked, again!* WAAAH! :O! *A green llama is under the bed, crazy, enough!* Llama: I want your candy, NOW! GRAH! >:(! *He laughs as well, too!* Cuddles: *Wakes up one LAST time, finally not a nightmare!* WAH! O_O! *Breathes!* Oh, phew! What the heck happened? Sigh. Hm, better check for sure, again! *Cuddles is whimpering and at the same time, lowering his head again to look under the bed, fortunately, nothing is under the bed, now!* <:), Phew! Sigh. Now, back to sleep for me, yawn! *Cuddles sleeps again, smiles as he thinks he is safe!* Wait! *Opens one of his eyes, then both as he looks at the ceiling* WAAAAAH! O:! The Dream Cuddles: HEY! I don't think those was dreams, Cuddles! XD! Cuddles: WAAAH! *The camera is zooming out from Cuddles as he is screaming!:* >_